


emotions are hard for demons

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Demon AU, I Tried, Other, oh god did i try, this is horrible im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: The demon ex-vented as he curled even further into Barricades frame"Relax, I'm not going to offline you. But if you don't rest and allow your frame to heal,maimingis not out of the question"





	emotions are hard for demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunschute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Golden Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715708) by [Gunschute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute). 



> i am 100% blaming z for dragging me into this pairing >:(

Barricade was very likely dying if the wounds to his side were any indication. Reaching a sharp servo down, guided by the burning pain, he merely ex-vented at the sensation of energon staining the intricate wires of his servo

“Frag,” he hissed, optics dimming as his systems struggled to stay online, “frag, _frag, fra **G**_ ”

“And to think I kissed such a _filthy_ mouth” a voice purred, startling Barricade enough that the enforcer jolted upwards, hissing when he was given a (very unpleasant) reminder of his injured state. Unwillingly, his optics had flashed brightly before snapping in the direction of the voice to stare at the demon

“What, sensed I was dying and wanted to be the first to steal it?”

“Mm, a good idea, but not _quite_ what I had in mind”

A smaller frame slinked closer, a tail swaying lazily as Barricade struggled to keep his gaze focused, peering up at golden optics as the demon seemed to lose its smile

“Perhaps when you’re in a bit better shape, we can discuss a deal”

The last thing Barricade felt before his sensors went silent was the faint prickles of claws digging into already damaged plating before everything went completely dark

Onlining was the _last_ thing Barricade had expected, especially when Deadlock had been the one to find him in such a weak and defenseless shape. Looking down to see said mechs arms wrapped around his frame, his crested-helm resting in the nook of Barricades shoulder and neck was also quite a surprise

The enforcer could only ex-vent as he would try to wiggle free from the demons grasp, only pausing when the demon would huff and snuggle closer. He felt the sensation of eyes on him, and when Barricade tilted his helm to glance down at the demon, he was met with annoyed golden optics glaring up at him

"If you don't stop wiggling and rest, I _will_ dim your sensors again and make you rest"

Barricade merely huffed before pausing to think

"... Why did you save me?"

"You make me _feel_ things, Barricade. I can't decide if I enjoy these feelings, but all I know is that you clearly need help keeping yourself together"

"... Was that a _back-handed_ insult?"

Deadlock purred as he reached a servo up to gently run claw-tips over Barricades dermas. "It could be, if you really wanted it to be" the demon cooed, tail lazily flicking about as the enforcer watched with pensive optics

The demon ex-vented as he curled even further into Barricades frame

"Relax, I'm not going to offline you. But if you don't rest and allow your frame to heal, _maiming_ is not out of the question"

Barricade wisely tugged Deadlock onto his chassis with a _humm_ before offlining his optics


End file.
